I Love
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: While at the amusement park on a date with her boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya, Momomiya Ichigo's alien stalker comes for a surprise visit. (Inspired by the ice cream scene from Shugo Chara XD. Also, SPOILERS for anyone who hasn't finished the series!)


While at the amusement park on a date with her boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya, Momomiya Ichigo's alien stalker comes for a visit. _**Inspired by the ice cream scene from Shugo Chara XD.**_ Also, **SPOILERS** for anyone who hasn't finished the series!

* * *

 **This takes place two years after the final battle with everyone suspecting that the aliens had left for good and before the Mews rediscover that they have their powers, again. There are a few** **Spoilers** **for anyone who has not finished the series.**

* * *

Momomiya Ichigo, a sixteen year old girl with a deep secret, walks beside a tall seventeen year old boy with shaggy black hair. She smiles at him, as she thinks in a daze, while they walk through the busy amusement park. He notices but knows that she will snap out of it eventually, so he just stays close to her in order to make sure that she won't trip or bump into anyone or anything. Unbeknownst to the two lovebirds, an alien with emerald green hair, grown a bit longer than the last time they saw him two years ago, watches as he sits upon the steeple roof of a fun house.

Coming to a stop, Masaya chuckles quietly as Ichigo walks past him, still in her daze-like trance. He watches her as she takes a few more steps before stopping abruptly and shaking her head. She looks around quickly before looking behind her to spot him. With a slight pout on her lips, she jogs back over to him, her cheeks dusted in pink from embarrassment.

"Masaya! Why didn't you tell me I was spacing out, again?" she asks with a whiny voice as she crosses her arms over her chest. He chuckles at her slight-baby voice before shrugging.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you this time. I believe it is a new record."

Her face immediately flushes a deep red, almost putting her strawberry red hair to shame, and her chocolate brown eyes glance away from his cinnamon colored eyes. She gasps excitedly, causing him to follow her gaze. A large ice cream sign stands in front of a small booth, listing the many flavors of ice cream that the booth offers. He chuckles and walks over to stand beside her.

"That's another reason I stopped," he explains, and she looks over at him. "I thought that you would enjoy some ice cream."

"Yes!" she screams loudly enough to cause passer-byers to turn and stare. She blushes and looks at the ground before whispering softly, "Yes!"

"Okay, what flavor?" he laughs.

She answers without hesitation, "Strawberry!"

"Why am I not surprise, my little strawberry? Sit over there, and I will bring it to you." She nods, thanking him quickly before she sits down on a bench near the ice cream booth and a fun house. She relaxes, exhaling deeply as she listens to the sounds of people laughing and screaming on the rollercoasters.

"Everyone's having such a fun time," she says to herself while looking around at the people walking by. "It's almost as if the whole thing with Deep Blue never really happened…" She trails off and her brow creases as she remembers all that took place on that day that is forever engraved in her and many others' minds.

"Ichigo?" The worried tone in her voice snaps her out of her thoughts, and she looks up to see Masaya looking down at her with concern. "Are you feeling well?" Shaking her head to get rid of the depressing thoughts, she forces a smile.

"Uh-huh! Just thinking…" Her smile fades away, once again replaced with darkened thoughts. He sits down and hands her, her strawberry cone while he holds his own vanilla cone.

"What about?" he asks, leaning closer and lowering his voice to a whisper. "Is it the final battle?" She gasps, looking at him with wide eyes. He shakes his head, a small smile appearing on his lips, though his eyes stay dark. "I thought so. It's all so different… It's as though people have forgotten about that day and all that took place. As though…as though no one remembers how many people died." He sighs deeply, and she looks at him concerned. No one was as affected on that day as he was; after all, he was Deep Blue's body at that time.

"Masaya…"

"Waah! Mister, Mister!" The couple jumps at the sound of a young boy's voice. A boy with dark brown hair and pale skin comes running over to the two. He grabs Masaya's jacket sleeve and jerks on it to gain his attention. Tears run from the boy's bronzed gold eyes. "My balloon is stuck in a tree, and I can't get it down!" He points down the pathway that curves so the two can not see where the balloon is located. Masaya gives an apologetic look towards Ichigo who only smiles and holds out her hand.

"Go on," she teases as he hands her his cone.

"Arigato _(Thank you)_ , Ichigo. I'll be right back." She nods and giggles as she watches the boy drag him down the path and around the corner. She then sighs and stares off into space, again, imagining what her and Masaya's children would be like one day after they get married.

"Spacing off, again, Koneko-chan? I'd be watching out for that ice cream if I was you." She gasps and looks beside her to see a boy with pale skin, amber eyes, and emerald green hair looking at her with an all-too-familiar smirk.

"Ki-Kisshu!" she gasps. He chuckles.

"The one and only."

"How did…when did…weren't you…?" As she rambles on, trying to string a sentence together, he looks her over, a small smile pulling on his lips. He eventually turns his gaze away and leans back on the bench to fold his arms behind his head and look up at the clear, baby blue sky. "WHAT?!" His gaze slips to her, again, and he laughs at the redness of her face.

"Just thought I'd come by and say hello," he replies before turning his gaze back at the sky. Dressed in human clothes, dark jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes, no one pays much attention to the two on the bench.

"Yeah, but-but…how? I-I mean… why? What?"

"Does the mere sight of me make you speechless? Well, what if," he leans closer to her and slips an arm around her shaking shoulders, "I was to," he pulls her closer to him, her cheeks flaming, "help you eat this ice cream before it melts?" With that, he leans down and licks at a glob of the pink ice cream threatening to slide down the cone and land on her hand. Her face turns red as she stares at him in stunned silence. He licks his lips and smirks at her. "Reminds me of you, honey." She blinks before glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want, Kisshu?" she growls. He smirks, pulling her closer to him.

"That's the Kitten I know."

Ichigo pulls away from his grip, turning her back, and licking a piece of Masaya's vanilla ice cream sliding down the cone. She makes a face before licking the vanilla ice cream, again and grimacing. "I hate vanilla."

"Then let me help," Kisshu says as he grabs her wrist and pulls Masaya's ice cream cone close enough where he can lick it. She jerks back and yells as she starts to fall off the edge of the bench. Kisshu reaches over and grabs her arm, pulling the vanilla ice cream out of her other hand, to yank her against him. She closes her eyes, and he can feel her shivering against him. He snickers softly before removing his arm from around her shoulders and licking the vanilla ice cream. She opens her eyes and turns away from him with a scowl. She then starts eating her own ice cream, deciding to just let Kisshu have Masaya's cone.

"You know, Ichigo, I really actually missed you. I shouldn't have, I know, but I just can't get over you. I tried dating many girls on our planet. None of them could match up to you. The way you looked when you were angry; that determined gaze in your eyes; the way your eyes sparkled as you smiled…even the way your hair blew around you in the wind. No one can match up to you. I was sent to kill you at first, but…I found myself not wanting to." He glances over at her to see her back is still turned. He sighs, tossing the cone on the ground, watching as the white ice cream splatters. "I know you don't care. You love that Masaya guy, but Ichigo…I just wanted you to know that—"

"Ichigo!"

Said girl turns around, her eyes wide, but she doesn't see the green haired alien beside her. She watches numbly as Masaya runs over to her, the younger boy walking away with a red balloon floating in the air. "Masaya…" He comes to a stop beside her, panting.

"I heard you scream. Are you okay? What happened?"

She looks around before noticing the ice cream on the ground near Masaya's feet. Looking at him with what she hopes is a sheepish smile, she says, "Something landed on me and scared me, and I accidentally dropped your ice cream. G-Gomen _…(S-Sorry…)_ "

He looks down at where she is pointing before smiling and shaking his head. "Ichigo. It's okay. I was just worried that you got hurt or something."

"Iie… _(no…)_ " she replies shaking her head. He smiles and offers her a hand to stand which she accepts.

"Let's go find a ride to try, okay?" he asks. She nods, tossing her cone in the trash as they walk past it. They start to walk past the fun house, and she pauses, looking up at the roof where she can see the silhouette of a person sitting on the hard tiles. She starts to turn away to catch up with her boyfriend when she hears a whisper floating on the wind.

" _I've always loved you, Ichigo, and I always will, even if you don't love me back…_ "

She gasps, turning to look up at the roof, but whoever was there, and she knows who it was, is now gone. She continues to stare up at the roof until Masaya calls her name. She forces a smile and runs over to him saying that she thought she heard a cat, however, she finds herself looking back, again. Wondering where he is going, wondering if he means it, or if he just wants to break her and Masaya up.

As the couple walks away from the ice cream booth and the fun house, two boys step out from around the side of the fun house and watch their retreating backs. The younger one holds the red balloon, looking like an older version of the boy who asked for Masaya's help. He looks up at the taller one and notices the tears in his eyes.

"Kisshu…"

"I'm alright, Taruto," he replies, shaking his head. "I only wanted her to know." With that, the older boy disappears, leaving the world rippling behind where he tore through this dimension to return to his. The younger boy looks away to see the girl his cousin loves pause to look behind her. Their gazes seem to catch, and they stay in their positions until he sticks his tongue out and disappear in the same fashion as his cousin.

Ichigo gasps, and Masaya turns just in time to see the last ripple fade away. He looks at the girl in beside him and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go, Ichigo. I love you."

She nods, but she can't help but to look back at the fun house roof. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Took a different turn than I meant for it to, and halfway through I started listening to a depressing song so maybe that was why. XD Any who, I hope you enjoyed reading and have a great day!**


End file.
